Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) Abstract The IHSFC supports all human research in the CEET. It is the entity that permits the CEET to attain its Strategic Vision to perform translational environmental health research that will impact patients, communities, and the public. It provides highly focused transdisciplinary services including study design, enrollment of subjects, data management, access to biological samples, biostatistical analyses, interpretation of results and dissemination of results to the public through the Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COEC). Over the past four years, the IHSFC has uniquely focused on delivery of five specific services that include: human studies design and performance services, human exposure laboratories, human population exposure services, CEET virtual biorepositories, and biostatistics support for both non-genomics and genomics studies. Each service provides CEET investigators with unique tools to translate fundamental research into improvements in individual human and population-based cohorts to advance PREcision Environmental Medicine (PREEM). In a bi-directional manner, the IHSFC communicates with the COEC to formulate community-based questions and concerns into specific hypotheses for investigators with expertise in population-based studies. An important goal of the IHSFC is to promote inter-Environmental Health Science Core Center (EHS CC) collaborative projects in human subjects. Over the past four years, five interactive projects involving inter-EHS CC pilot projects or R01 equivalents have been initiated. The interaction of the IHSFC with other centers greatly extends the expertise to a network of EHS CCs to address inter-center human research. As described in the Strategic Vision, the IHSFC supports integrated research themes in humans that transcend affinity groups and the formation of translational research teams that involve CEET investigators and COEC members to address community-based questions.